


Penitent

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How could I pray with her, here, now, as she dies?</i>
</p>
<p>Spoilers for S7:01 <i>Down Among the Fearful</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lindenharp's interpretation of James's struggle at the end of Down Among the Fearful Part 1. With grateful thanks to her for allowing me to use her ideas, and to the Sisterhood for feedback.

_Pray with me._

I can’t. How could I pray with her, here, now, as she dies? How could I assume such a responsibility, such a privilege? 

It’s not that she didn’t believe, probably still doesn’t believe. God always leaves a door open, even for the most staunchly doubting Thomas. Even Peter, denying Him thrice before the cock crowed, was forgiven.

It’s that I have no right to act as intercessor, or even as comforter, easing her passage. How can I? She asked me for help, and I failed to protect her.

I didn’t kill her, but it’s still my fault.


End file.
